


Healing

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mischief is so worried, Nova calms something in ruckus, and hates sitting still unless he chooses to do so, being forced to do anything makes him want to do the opposite, he just wants ruckus to be okay, major injury or not, ruckus is stubborn af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus starts to heal, and doesn't handle it well, until Nova steps in.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little sequel to [Amputation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765120) I felt the need to write.  
> Nova belongs to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) <3

“Lay back down.” Mischief’s soft rumble sounded from the doorway as he walked in. Nova had no idea how he always just  _ knew _ what was happening before it did. Nova had only come back into the room a few minutes earlier, and Ruckus had convinced him that he just needed to get up and use the ‘fresher. Nova had been dubious; Ruckus had only lost his leg a little less than a week ago, but Ruckus had more medic training than he did, and was likely to best know what he was capable of, right?

Wrong. 

“You know you aren’t ready to move around yet.” Mischief shook his head, “And talking Nova into trying to help you.”

Ruckus leaned back on the bed, managing to actually look chargrined, but still had a stubborn set to his shoulders. “I can’t just  _ sit _ here any more. So I lost part of my leg. It’s not like I’m trying to grow it back.” 

Mischief sighed, “I know Ruck’ika. I know you hate to have to stay in one spot. That you aren’t allowed to do anything, but you need to let yourself  _ heal _ . You lost a  _ third of your leg _ . You can’t just start hobbling around just because you are  _ bored _ .”

Nova could tell things were going too far, Ruckus’ face was a dark cloud, and Mischief was starting to sign as well as speak, like his voice was going to give out soon. If he didn’t step in one of them would end up saying something they would regret. 

“What if I bring some of Ruck’s work to him? I could make sure he takes breaks to eat and sleep. He could even start designing his prosthesis.” Nova knew he had to appeal to both of them to make them to agree, and it seemed to be working. Mischief relaxed his shoulders just a bit at the thought of someone else helping to keep and eye on him, and Ruckus’ eyes lit up at the mention of his prosthesis. He had been talking about making something better than the Kaminoans ever could. 

Ruckus and Mischief’s eyes met, and some silent communication happened between them, because they both relaxed and nodded to each other. 

Nova took a deep breath, feeling like he actually could again. He smiled softly at the both of them, glad that they could come to an agreement. Mischief flickered a small sign at him, Nova was pretty sure it was ‘thank you’, before pressing his forehead to Ruckus’ briefly, then left them alone.

Ruckus’ healing went a bit smoother after that. There were still occasional moments where Ruckus and Mischief would disagree, but Nova or Rabble were usually able to dissolve the tension quickly. Nova felt like Rabble was better at it, but Rabble confided in him that Ruckus listened to him better than himself or Mischief. Nova was a little stunned, no idea he had that strong of an influence on him. Nova rarely left Ruckus’ bedside, either watching him work on his prosthesis or keeping watch over him while he slept. The third time Ruckus caught Nova sleeping in the chair he made him join him in his own bunk. Nova was worried about hurting him further, but Ruckus reassured him that he preferred it this way. Nova  _ did _ notice Ruckus fell asleep quicker and didn’t wake up nearly as often when they were together. 

Mischief and Rabble still took missions, but made no mention of Ruckus or himself at all. Nova didn’t blame them, the less the Kaminoans knew, the better. Nova was both thankful and honored to be included in their circle of trust, and he was content to spend his time with the three of them as Ruckus healed, helping in anyway he could.


End file.
